The Magic of Love
by Arreiyenne
Summary: ^_^;; Here goes my sucky summary. Jake falls head over heels for a girl. But she's not all that she seems. There, that's over...Ah, just read it, you'll like it. FOR KAT'S SAKES SOMEONE REVIEW!!
1. Long Walk off a short Pier

**A/N** Hola! This story is based off a long running RP that me and Timva06 did. ^_^ I just decided to write it. For those of you who like romance, enjoy yourselves. 

**Disclaimer **The Swat Kats belong to Hanna-Barbera, last time I checked. Rayene and Minagi, belong to me.Arigotou! Have fun! Oh, yes…if you don't like this, please use constructive criticism. If it sucks, I'd like to know why, so I can fix it. Yeah, that's all. You can read now.

Prologue- Long Walk off a Short Pier

Jake Clawson sighed as he dropped his wrench for the third time in the last half hour. He dug through the engine of the car, retrieved his tool and, as he came up, slammed his head on the hood of the car. Then he let out a couple of words that normally wouldn't have come out of his mouth, but he was feeling particularly out of sorts today.

" What is the matter with you?" Chance gave his best friend a stare as he caught the end of his string of cursing.     

Jake sighed again before answering. " I don't know. I'm just not myself today I guess."

Chance smiled. " I'll say you're not. I never knew you had such a-" he snickered, "colorful vocabulary."

Jake threw the tattered red baseball cap at him, smiling in spite of his head hurting somewhat. " Some help you are."

" Sorry. Maybe you should go take a walk. Go clear your head."

" Yeah," Jake said sarcastically. " A long walk off a short pier."

" Come on buddy, I'm serious. It couldn't hurt. I'll finish up here, don't worry about it."

Jake sighed. " Fine, I'll go. Who knows? It might do some good. Thanks for finishing up."

He was going to be thanking Chance for a long time.


	2. They Meet

Ch.1 They Meet 

Rayene Entei, or Raye to her friends, tilted her straw hat and wiped her forehead. " Yep, today is a perfect day to be outside, work or play."  She finished raking the small plot of dirt she set aside for her veggies, stood up and stretched. _What next…ah, the roses! _She walked calmly and happily through her gigantic garden, treating each flower like a friend. She paused, however, as she had the sudden presence of someone coming near. _Strange…_ She brushed it off, and continued with her work.

Strolling calmly along the forest path, Jake paused as he saw a side road that he'd never noticed before. He went down the path, and at the end lay the two biggest surprises of his life. He looked around in wonder and amazement as he came upon what had to be the largest garden he had ever seen. Jake could only stare as his eye caught something that, in his opinion, had to be the most magnificent sight in the whole garden. Standing there among a multitude of colorful roses was a tall, beautiful young woman, with dark, glossy hair down to her waist, and an elegant body. _Whoa. I think I'm in love._

Rayene, momentarily unaware that she was being watched, was calmly tending to her roses. A ladybug landed on her nose and she laughed and blew it off. She gazed on as it flew away into the air, and as she lifted her head, eyed Jake staring at her. She straightened up and looked at him." Hello," she called, waving a greeting.

For a moment, Jake was speechless. He couldn't think of a thing to say except, 'Who are you, and where have you been all my life?' He figured that wouldn't make a very good first impression, so he said the only other thing he could think of:

" Hi…" he murmured dreamily, waving back. _Uh-oh! She's walking over here. Think of something else to say.  _"This is a beautiful place." 

Raye smiled at his comment and straightened her hat a little. " Thank you." 

Seeing the smile as a good sign, he continued on. " I've never seen so many different types of flowers in one place. It's amazing!" _But not as amazing as you are…_ Jake desperately wanted to say. 

Rayene's grin widened. " Would you like a tour?" 

" A tour? Sure." Jake smiled. _If you're there, I'm there, beautiful. _

" Right this way."

She led him through her expansive garden. It was almost like an outdoor flower shop. Roses, daisies, orchids, you name it, almost anything could be found. The flowers themselves were larger than normal, and in brilliant color as well. The tour ended as they stopped at a wood shed next to a small plot of land, with garden tools strewn about. She picked up the set of small garden tools and opened the shed to put in back.

" So…" Jake was becoming nervous again. " You live here all by yourself?"

Raye's voice answered him from the shed. " Yeah, just me and my flowers."

" You don't get lonely?" he asked hopefully.

Raye reappeared, closing the door behind her and leaning on it. " Well, sometimes I do…" her voice suddenly took on a wistful tone. " But my friends visit, and then there are people like you." She sounded considerably cheered as she headed for her house. 

Jake followed, confused. " People like me?" 

" You find me. A person could walk through this forest every day and not find me. But some get lucky. I truly love it when someone shows up unexpected. And no one leaves without a present."

Jake smiled. " Do I get to pick my present?"

" Sure."

" Ok…How about a date Friday?"

Raye said nothing, but her golden brown eyes darkened. Seeing that look, Jake suddenly had the feeling that there was much more to Rayene than her looks, something wild and dangerous under that gentle beauty. He took a very cautious step back.

Raye, her back to Jake, took a deep breath and locked her temper back under control. She turned back around with a pleasant, if not forced smile.

" That's not quite the gift I had in mind."

          " I don't get it. I asked for a date and came out with a fruit." Jake had returned home, and had told Chance of his meeting.

          " I thought tomatoes were vegetables." Chance said confusedly.

          " Nah, it's a fruit. That's what she told me." He sighed softly. " I don't even know her name. I want to see her again, but she got kind of mad when I asked her out, so I don't want to go back there without an excuse."

          Chance pondered this, and snapped his fingers. " I have an idea, but you're going to have to sacrifice your plant…"


	3. Cupid-1, Rayene, zilch

Ch.2 Cupid- One, Rayene-Zilch  
  
"Can you believe that guy's nerve? I mean, I just met him and he asked me out!" Rayene told her best friend, Minagi.  
  
" Well, from what I heard, he obviously had a crush on you. Turn your head to the left." Minagi was in the middle of fixing Raye's hair. She smiled, her crisp topaz eyes glittering. " You know the affect you have on guys."  
  
Raye sighed. " But I don't even know his name..." But I want to... no I don't! I won't make the same mistake...  
  
Minagi smiled again. " You could always find out. Was he cute? Hmmm? Give me some details! "  
  
Raye flushed with embarrassment. " Yeah, he was cute. He had the nicest green eyes I've even seen. And he sure was sweet..."  
  
" Looks like he's not the only one with a crush, eh Raye?" Minagi said teasingly.  
  
Rayene's face darkened even more. " Ah, come on Mina. You know what I've been through, you know how I feel about falling in love."  
  
Minagi sighed. " Yeah... but you never know. Maybe he's the one that's going to break your `curse'. You have to face your fears sometime girl."  
  
" I...I don't know Mina." Raye faltered. " What if this just turns out like before? I'm not sure if I can risk that."  
  
Minagi sighed. " Ok, I'll make you a deal. You give this new guy a chance, and yourself a chance at love again. If it doesn't work out, you don't have to take my advice anymore, ok?"  
  
Raye smiled and got up from her chair. " Oh, alright, I'll give it a shot, I suppose. I hope you're right. And if you're wrong, I don't have to listen to your mouth anymore, Minagi."  
  
" When have I ever been wrong?"  
  
" Don' t get me started! Remember the time you-"  
  
" Hey, that was not my fault! I was told from a very reliable source that mayo makes hair grow faster."  
  
" Sure, whatever Mina. If it was so reliable, you could've tried it yourself. It took me hours to get that stuff out of my hair! But anyway, thanks for fixing me up."  
  
" Good luck, love goddess." Minagi waved with a wide grin on her face.  
  
" MINAGI!!!"  
  
Jake took a deep breath, trying to quell the nervousness in his stomach. He gripped the small potted tomato plant that Raye had given him. Chance had the uncanny idea to "accidentally" over water his plant, so he had a decent excuse to see his mystery lady again. If this doesn't work... His thoughts were cut off, as he began to hear music coming from Raye's garden...  
  
Raye was dancing around, giving a concert to her garden. She sang along with her CD in a small stereo by the base of the tree. Her voice rang out clear and pure over the trees. As Jake walked up, he could see Raye singing her heart out and decided not to bother her. Instead, he concealed himself behind a tree and watched her with a smile.  
  
" When you are with me, I'm free, I'm careless, I believe! Above all the others we'll fly, this brings tears to my eyes...my sacrifice!" Jake watched on as she belted out one of his favorite songs. As she finished, he walked calmly from his hiding spot, applauding.  
  
Raye jumped half a mile into the air. She whirled, and let out a breath as she saw who it was. " Oh, its just you again. Don't do that! You almost gave me a heart attack."  
  
Jake smiled apologetically. " Sorry about that. I enjoyed your song, if it makes you feel any better. That's one of my favorite songs, and I must say you do it justice."  
  
Raye felt an embarrassed grin crossing her face. "Thanks...Creed's one of my absolute favorite bands." She paused momentarily. Give him a chance...give myself a chance... "Er...I never caught your name last time, y'know."  
  
" Jake Clawson."  
  
" Rayene Entei." She offered her hand, and to her shock and slight pleasure, Jake kissed it.  
  
" I'm charmed." He smiled again, and suddenly Raye felt a funny weakness in her knees. Oy vey...Minagi's gonna have a field day with this one...I'm actually falling for him.   
  
She removed her hand from his, face red as one of her roses. " So...did you come back just to hear me sing, or is there something else you need?"   
  
" Well..." Jake went back behind the tree to get his plant. "Something's wrong with the tomato plant you gave me." He handed it to her.  
  
She looked over the tiny bud, and gave Jake a suspicious stare. "You over watered it. Practically drowned the poor thing. Did you do this on purpose?"  
  
Jake went bright red. " Well, I ..." Rayene raised an eyebrow. " I wanted to see you again. I...didn't want to come back without a reason."  
  
" Thought I'd be angry?" A smile began to form on her lips.  
  
"Yeah, something like that." He grinned apologetically. " Are you angry?"  
  
Rayene paused to think. " Nah. But I think we're gonna have to replant this little buster. Follow me." She led him off to her vegetable garden.  
  
YES!! Thank you Chance!! Jake rushed off after her.  
  
" So I can come back anytime, to see how my plant is doing?"  
  
Raye paused, wiping her forehead with her work gloves. " Sure thing. You're welcome here anytime."  
  
" Cool." Jake paused, and took a deep breath. " Y'know Rayene, my offer still stands. It isn't too late to go out Friday, if you want to..." he trailed off hopefully.  
  
Raye said nothing, thinking it over. Do I really want to do this? Just one date can't hurt, can it? Not like I'm busy Friday...   
  
"I'd be glad to."  
  
Jake eyes widened. " Really? You'll go out with me?"  
  
Raye smiled. " Sure, why not? How about 7:30?"  
  
Jake was walking on air. " Whatever time is good for you, I'm fine with it." " So I'll see you at seven-thirty?"  
  
" Sure thing Rayene. I'll pick you up right here. Oh, and dress casual. I've got a surprise for you."  
  
Rayene found a small slip of paper in the pocket of her skirt, scribbled her number on it, and waved as Jake headed off. " Now look what you've gotten yourself into Raye-girl. I have got to call Mina. Arrgh..." She looked down at her clothes. " What am I gonna wear?"  
  
Jake was silent all the way home, staring at the paper in his hands, and his grin growing wider and wider. The moment he got in the door, he was practically exploding with happiness.  
  
" Hey Chance, guess what?"  
  
Chance looked away from the football game he was watching.  
  
" What?"  
  
" SCORE!!" 


	4. Carnival Night

A/N Konnichi-wa! How is ya'll? Anyway…it's time for the date. ^_^ Shout out to the Charmander obsessed kino-masaya, and anyone else who likes Vegeta! Ok, that's enough from me. Domo arigatou! Ch.3 Carnival Night 

" Go back to the blue. Okay, now the yellow. No, go back to the blue." 

          " _Mina__!_ Just pick one, he's coming in half an hour!" Raye yelled exasperatedly at her friend. She knew Mina's fashion sense was the best around, but goodness did the girl take her time.  

          " Sorry Raye, but both those colors look good on you. Hmm…" Minagi mused, and then disappeared into Raye's closet. She emerged with a navy blue jacket and a gold tank top. " Here, try these on ."

          Raye did so, and Minagi scrutinized her, eyes dancing with glee. " So how do I look, Mina? Pretty good?"

          Mina's face broke into a wide grin. " This Jake guy won't be able to keep his eyes off you, no doubt about that."

          " About time you picked something. I was running out of clothes." It was true, Rayene's bed was piled with different outfits, all of which the girls had rejected. But she was finally ready, in a shimmering gold tank top that showed off her flat stomach, a rich navy blue jacket that fell about her hips, and a black skirt, showing off her long legs. Adding to that a pair of short black boots, Rayene was good to go.

          " Casual, yet fashionable. I love it." Mina beamed, and sat Rayene down in a chair.  " Now…what to do with your hair…" 

          " Remember to be a gentleman, open the door for her, pull her chair out, stuff like that."

          " What are you, Chance, my father or something?"

          " Sorry, just trying to make sure you both have a good time. Nervous?"

          " Nah, of course not. I'm terrified." Jake put his head in his hands, smiling in spite of his nervousness.

          " Come on, buddy. Just be yourself and you'll be fine." 

          " But I want this night to be perfect! Nothing can go wrong! I- OH CRAP!" Jake had just gotten a look at his watch. " I'm gonna be late!" He practically flew out the door. " See ya later bud!"

          Chance could only shake him head and smile. " That is one lovesick kat."

          " So where are we headed tonight?" Raye said as she sat next to Jake in his car.

          " I told you, Rayene, it's a surprise!" Jake answered for the second time. " You're not a very patient person, are you?"

          Rayene grinned. " Impatient and proud. I hate waiting for things."

          " Well, wait no longer. We're almost here."

          After a few more minutes, Jake finally stopped. He got out of the car, and opened Raye's door as well. She got out, confused. 

          " Where are we? I smell…popcorn."

          " Turn around."

          Rayene did so, and a smile lit her face. " A carnival?"

          " Yep. I hope you like roller coasters, because this is quite a famous one, with one of the fastest ones in the city." Jake was smiling as well, Raye's excitement contagious. " Well, let's go!"

          " That…was the absolute coolest thing I've ever ridden!" Rayene's eyes sparkled with delight as she stepped off the roller coaster. She stumbled, and Jake caught her hand, the speed and spin having not affected him in the least.

          " You okay, Rayene?" Jake smiled, helping her down from the platform.

          " I'm fine," she said, embarrassedly slipping her hand from his. " So, where to next?"

          Jake scanned the area, and then saw what he was looking for. " How about a few games?" They headed down to a booth, an easy one. All they had to do was knock over a large pyramid of bottles. Jake paid for one try.

          " Watch this Raye!" He was ready to impress her.

          " I'm watching."

          Jake took careful aim and threw. His aim was good, but he didn't have enough power on the throw to knock them all down.

          Raye tried hard not to laugh. " Nice try Jake. But let me show you how it's done." She bought herself a ball, and removed her jacket. " Hold this, please." She handed her jacket to Jake. As she did, Jake couldn't help but notice how strong and well developed her shoulders were. The milk bottles didn't have a chance. She knocked them down with ease, and won a large plush doll.    

          Jake was stunned. " How did you do that?" Raye only smiled, and held up her doll.

          " Look. It's Vegeta!" 

          The night went on. Jake had challenged Raye to a game fest, and she beat him in nearly every game. The two were carrying a bag of stuffed dolls, all small cartoon characters.

          " I love these. They're so adorable!" She hugged a small Charmander doll and smiled. " Where to next, wise and powerful loser?"

          Jake rolled his eyes. " Funny. Very funny. Hey, how about that?" He pointed to a sign that advertised a boat ride through the " Tunnel of Love".

          Raye went red. " I, ah…well." She went even redder, grinning with embarrassment.

          " What's wrong? Don't like water?" 

          "Erm, no it's not that, it's just…"

          " Please, Rayene? Pleeeze?" Jake gave her an innocent, kitten eyed gaze. Raye felt herself weakening from his gentle green eyes. _Oh boy, what a charmer…_

          "Well, alright. I suppose there's no harm in it."

          " Okay!" 

          " I don't know about this Jake…" Raye looked warily at the boat. 

          "Come on, Raye, it won't be so bad." He stepped into the boat and offered his hand. " Just trust me."

          " Well…" She paused, and then took his hand and stepped in. The boat started off soon after. They sat beside each other in silence for a while, both feeling a little shy. Jake slyly slipped his arm around Raye's shoulders and she pretended not to notice. Soon Raye began to notice the soft rocking of the boat. _So gentle…like my mother rocking the cradle. Uh-oh. _She felt her eyelids drooping. _This is why I didn't want to go on this…stupid…ride… _She dozed off on Jake's shoulder. 

          Jake looked over as Rayene silently slept. _Oh great. She's sure enjoying herself. I'm so boring that she fell asleep. _He pulled her a little closer. Raye smiled in her sleep and shifted in his arms. _Well…maybe its not so bad after all._

          " Hey, sleeping beauty. Time to awaken." Jake softly nudged Rayene. She opened her eyes slowly.

          " Wha? Oh no! Did I fall asleep?" Raye turned a brilliant shade of red. "I'm so sorry!" 

          Jake smiled, feeling a little uneasy. " Am I that bad a date?" He helped her out of the boat.           Rayene's blush deepened. 

          " No, no, I've had a wonderful time. It was just the boat, and the rocking… made me a little drowsy."

          " Well it is pretty late. I guess I should take you home."

          " I…guess so."

          " I had a wonderful time tonight, Jake. I've never had so much fun." The two were now standing on Raye's doorstep. She was leaning gently against the door. 

          " I'm glad you did. I had fun too." Jake shifted nervously. He kept staring into her amazing eyes, wondering how long he could hold out here without trying to kiss her. _Whoever made up the rule of no kissing on the first date should be shot…_

          " Don't be a stranger around here. I wanna see you back here. You're going to take care of your little plant."

          " Sure thing. I'll come by anytime you want."

          " Good night, Jake." 

          " Good night, Princess Rayene." He kissed her hand again, and then turned away.

          Raye could only stand on her porch, her face gone red again, and to her own surprise, a smile.

          " Good night, my prince…"


End file.
